


Facts of Life

by Haleyb333



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyb333/pseuds/Haleyb333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon desperately wants to talk to Alec, but what he wants to talk about catches Alec off guard more than he could have imagined. **Warning: This story is not spoiler free. If you have not read, and finished, Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy, do not read this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This story is not spoiler free. If you have not read, and finished all of Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy, do not read this story. Continue at your own discretion.

Alec was intensely curious as to why on earth Simon would want to talk to him about anything at all. But it made him even more curious that he had wanted to do so while Magnus was away on business in Idris. He figured it was most likely about Isabelle, which only helped to make him wonder even more.

He was in the middle of changing Max's dipper when he heard the buzzer for the apartment go off. "Just a second," he yelled, picking up his pace, much to Max's annoyance. As soon as he was done, he picked up Max and rushed toward the door. When Simon stepped inside, he seemed to smile a bit at the sight of Max and Alec, and Alec could only guess that was because he most likely looked like an absolute mess.

"Sorry," Alec began speaking as he led Simon toward the kitchen; it also happened to be time for Max to eat. "Someone made a bit of a mess a few minutes ago." He heard Simon chuckle as he reached for the baby formula. Simon remained silent as Alec fixed Max's formula and came to sit at the kitchen table across from Simon. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Alec had looked down at Max for a moment, and when he looked back up at Simon, he could easily see how uncomfortable Simon had suddenly become. "I, um, well-" he struggled for words in a way that Alec hadn't seen him do so before, in a nervous sort of self-conscious way, so Alec patiently waited. "That would be….feelings…I guess."

For a moment, it was all Alec could do to keep from laughing. Had it been anyone else, Alec knew that they most likely would have laughed at what Simon just said, but he forced himself to stay composed, knowing that Simon was most likely sacrificing a lot to talk to him about whatever this was. "You came to talk to me about…feelings?" Alec hoped his voice didn't betray the amusement that he felt.

Simon closed his eyes for a moment, obviously struggling with whatever he was trying to convey. "Yeah….I guess. I, um, I'm just a bit confused about something."

"You're confused about what you're feeling?" When Simon nodded, the weight of their conversation finally hit Alec. All his previous confusion about why Simon would want to talk to him about anything cleared up within seconds. "Simon," he began again, this time with a gentle touch to his voice. "I'm going to make this as painless as possible, but I need you to help me do that. I want you to answer me honestly when I ask you: are you questioning your sexuality?"

The silence that spread out before them was heavy, and Alec waited patiently, already knowing that he was right, but not wanting to rush Simon. He simply fed Max and waited in silence, understanding what it was taking Simon to sit before him and say what he was saying. Eventually, Simon muttered a weak, "Yes," and Alec gave him an encouraging smile.

"Alright, Simon, before we continue, I need you to know I'm fully in support of you. Also, you know Max and I aren't going to utter a word to anyone unless you ask us to, right?" At that, Simon looked up at Max, a smile appearing on his face for the first time since he'd entered the apartment. He nodded once more, and Alec could see that there was now more strength to Simon's nod, more confidence in his entire demeanor.

"Good, moving on then." Simon finally completely looked up at Alec, and Alec took that as an encouraging sign. "Please, correct me if I'm wrong, but since you seem to be going pretty steady with Isabelle, I'm going to assume that you're thinking you might be bi." He waited for Simon to nod again and confirm his thoughts before continuing. "I have two questions for you then. First, why did you make a point to ask me to talk when Magnus wasn't here? If anything, I'd think that you'd rather talk to him about it. Second, why haven't you told Isabelle? You do know she loves you, right?"

For a moment, Alec thought that Simon was going to retreat into silence once more, but he surprised Alec by keeping his head up and speaking with some strength to his voice. "Well, I just thought that you might take me a bit more seriously. Honestly, I was kind of worried that Magnus might make a joke out of it." Alec knew that his brows had furrowed at what Simon had just said.

"Wait, Simon. I understand that it often seems like Magnus doesn't have a serious bone in his body, but with a subject like this, he wouldn't dare turn it into a joke. You might not see it, but he cares about you, and he would never mock your feelings, especially something like this. If you want to talk to him about this, by all means, do it. He's been to hell and back because of his sexuality, so don't think for a second that he would ever undermine you for it."

Nodding, Simon began again. "I know that now, I realized that as soon as you asked me why I hadn't talked to him instead. And in answer to your second question, I guess I've just been scared of what she'll think of me."

At first, Alec was slightly speechless. The thought that Isabelle would ever judge anyone based on their sexuality was terribly foreign to him. "Isabelle? Think badly of you? Simon, that's insane. It's not as though you're saying, 'Hey, I'm gay and don't actually have feelings for you.' I'm sorry, Simon, I understand that this is a big step in defining yourself, but I simply don't buy that Izzy could ever look down on you for this."

When Simon didn't respond, Alec continued, slightly irritated beyond all logic. "I'd understand if you said you didn't want to tell Jace, that you were afraid of him joking about it and being offensive. But Izzy loves you more than she has ever loved anyone else, trust me. She'll most likely say something like, 'Yeah, guys are sexy, aren't they?' then kiss you and tell you she loves you."

After a few moments of silence, Alec chuckled softly. "Look, Simon. I know I wasn't exactly the model I should have been after I found out Magnus was bi, but believe me Isabelle certainly won't react the way I did. Circumstances had a fair bit to do with how I reacted. She's going to realize that your attraction to men in no way diminishes your love for her."

"I get that, Alec. I really do." Simon's sudden ability to talk caught Alec by surprise. "This is just a lot harder than you might think. Magnus has had hundreds of years to get used to himself. You're freakishly well adjusted. And here I am with the girl of my dreams about to mess things up yet again."

Sighing, Alec got up to rinse out Max's bottle and grab his pacifier. "Simon, I want you to listen to me very carefully. No matter what you might think right now, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're Simon Lovelace, and you're the same Simon Lovelace you were five minutes ago before you came out to me. No matter how many people you come out to, no matter what you ever say or do, you're still going to be the same Simon Lovelace we all love."

Turning back to the kitchen table, Alec was surprised to find a smile on Simon's face. "Thank you," was all that Simon said at first, and Alec thought he was simply going to leave it at that, then he continued. "You're right. About everything. So before I talk myself out of it, I'm gonna go tell Isabelle."

At that, Alec smiled himself and walked Simon back to the door. Before Simon was completely over the threshold, he turned back to look at Alec once more. "One more thing," he said, holding up his hand. "Don't say a word just yet, please." Alec nodded, not at all surprised that Simon had requested this. But what did surprise him was what Simon said next. "You're gonna make an amazing dad, by the way."

As Simon turned to leave, Magnus started up the stairs. "What was that about?" he asked Alec as he reached the doorway and bent down to kiss Max on the cheek.

Smiling, Alec shook his head, "Nothing I couldn't handle," was his only response.

"What? More saving the world and inspiring the masses?" Alec chuckled and laid Max on the couch, realizing it was about time for yet another diaper change. Magnus reached over to kiss him this time.

When they broke apart, Alec shrugged and simply responded, "Something like that," before getting up to take care of Max once more, making a mental note of all the things he wanted to make sure to teach his son.


End file.
